


Plot Relevant Stupidity Averted

by Greensword101



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensword101/pseuds/Greensword101
Summary: Tadashi tries to do an idiotic thing, Hiro has other plans...





	Plot Relevant Stupidity Averted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny idea I thought up of yesterday.

Tadashi looked back at the burning building before returning his gaze to his brother. "Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help."

Hiro looked at his brother for a millisecond before suddenly screaming. "QUICK! ANYONE WHO'S PLOT-RELEVANT, PIN HIM DOWN!"

Tadashi suddenly found himself dog-piled by his little brother, Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, - who was starting to gag from Fred's "recycled" clothing - Aunt Cass, Baymax, and Mochi...somehow...

"Dog-piling makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said as his body pressed down on Aunt Cass in an uncomfortable position.

The building exploded, sending everyone in the air and allowing Tadashi to take a few large gulps of fresh air.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE?!" Tadashi yelled. "Professor Callaghan was in there and now he's -"

"No, he is not." Baymax interrupted. "My scanners indicate that he is almost out of my range. Nowhere near the building now."

Tadashi stared at his creation. "What."

"Callaghan's alive, you almost died for nothing, genius." Gogo translated.

"WHAT?!"

Hiro caught sight of something moving and shadowy, almost like -

"MY MICROBOTS!"

"Quick!" Fred shouted. "To Wasabi's van!"

"To my van?" Wasabi asked. "Why?"

"Because it will make for a dramatic car chase!" Fred declared.

Honey Lemon shrugged. "He's got a point."

Aunt Cass carried Mochi and crammed herself in-between Honey Lemon and Fred. Gogo and Wasabi took the front - Gogo was in the driver's seat - leaving Tadashi, Hiro and Baymax alone as the van's tires screeched against the pavement and drove off in chase of their rogue professor.

Tadashi looked confused. "Wasn't I the center of attention ten seconds ago?"

"I dunno." Hiro shrugged. "Weren't we supposed to get free food from Aunt Cass?"

"We get free food from her automatically!"

"Hairy baby!" Baymax said.

"Baymax, how did you even get here?!"


End file.
